It has been already reported that a difluoroalkene derivative has an activity as a pest control agent. For example, JP-A-2000-38379 discloses a linear difluoroalkene derivative esterificated with pyridine carboxylic acids. JP-A-2000-86636 discloses a linear difluoroalkene derivative esterificated with pyrazole carboxylic acids. JP-A-2000-186073 discloses a linear difluoroalkene derivative esterificated with thiophene-2-carboxylic acid, furan-2-carboxylic acid, 1,4-pyrimidine-2-carboxylic acid or quinoline-4-carboxylic acid. JP-A-2000-198769 discloses a linear difluoroalkene derivative thioesterificated or dithioesterificated with benzoic acid or pyridine carboxylic acids. U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,287 discloses a linear difluoroalkene derivative esterificated with an alkanecarboxylic acid, an alkanecarboxylic acid, an aromatic carboxylic acid or the like. WO97/08130 discloses a linear difluoroalkene derivative esterificated with substituted benzoic acids (see JP-A-11-510474).
All of these difluoroalkene derivatives have a 1,1-difluoroethylene (—C═CF2) type of difluoroalkene end group.
Also in DPO No. 4122506 discloses a 2-methyl- or 2-ethyl-1,1-difluoroethylene type of difluoroalkene derivative esterificated with various carboxylic acids, wherein a heterocyclic carboxylic acid may be used as a carboxylic acid but no specific example is shown. In EP-A-432861 (see JP-A-4-154740) discloses a 2-methyl-, 2-ethyl- or 2-phenyl-1,1-difluoroethylene type of difluoroalkene derivative esterificated with various carboxylic acids, wherein heterocyclic carboxylic acids such as pyridine, triazole or chromene may be preferably used as a carboxylic acid, but no specific compound is exemplified.
Desirably, a pest control agent used for useful crops shows a sufficient pest control effect with small dose against various pests which have resistance to conventional pest control agents for agricultural or gardening use, and is highly safe for crops, natural enemies to the pests and mammals. From these viewpoints, conventional difluoroalkene derivatives are not necessarily satisfactory, and thus development of apest control agent having a sufficient pest control effect and high safety has been demanded.